Moiraine Damodred
Summary Moiraine Damodred is an Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah, and the one who rescued Rand al'Thor, Matrim Cauthon, and Perrin Aybara from the Two Rivers. She also provided the impetus for Egwene al'Vere and Nynaeve al'Meara to become Aes Sedai as well. Moiraine traveled with Rand, teaching him about politics and world affairs while her Warder Lan instructed him in swordplay. She rescued Rand from Lanfear to her own detriment, becoming a prisoner to the emotion-eating Finn. She was later rescued by Mat, Thom, and Noal, and she rejoined Rand in time to help him win the Last Battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, likely 7-B with the One Power, at least 7-B with the robed woman angreal | 10-B physically and with the One Power, at least 7-B with the ivory bracelet angreal Name: Moiraine Damodred Origin: The Wheel of Time Gender: Female Age: 44 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Magic, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Illusion Creation, Power Nullification (Can cut others off from their magic), Fear Manipulation, Healing, Insect Control, Existence Erasure and Soul Destruction along with limited Time Manipulation via balefire, Resistance to Power Nullification (The more Power Moiraine holds, the harder it becomes for others to cut her off from his ability to channel it), Resistance to Dream Manipulation (Wards her dreams to prevent interference) Attack Potency: Human level physically, likely City level with the One Power (Comparable to Verin using her weak angreal, which allowed her to summon a storm), at least City level with the robed woman angreal (Briefly held off Aginor and created a fire wall stretching from horizon to horizon. Cadsuane, a channeler only slightly more powerful than Moiraine, was able to become as powerful as base Rand when using a weak angreal, whereas the robed woman angreal is average. See: angreal) | Human level physically and with the One Power (Her strength in the Power was reduced so much as to be nearly nonexistent), at least City level with the ivory bracelet angreal (Her new angreal was so powerful that she was stated to be far more powerful than she ever was before her imprisonment) Speed: Normal Human with Massively Hypersonic reactions when embracing the One Power (Comparable to other channelers such as Nynaeve) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level physically, likely City level with One Power barriers (Can defend against offensive weaves from characters comparable to herself), at least City level with the robed woman angreal | Human level physically and with the One Power, at least City level with the ivory bracelet angreal Stamina: Very high. Can channel for long periods of time before tiring. Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers using the One Power. Standard Equipment: Robed woman angreal | Ivory bracelet angreal Intelligence: Moiraine is noted for being extremely skilled in politics, thanks to her upbringing combined with her natural intelligence. She was a fast learner in the White Tower, though not quite at the level of prodigies such as Elayne and Egwene, and she was an even better teacher, imparting decades of political intrigue to Rand al'Thor within a few months. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Channeling the One Power: Moiraine stands among the highest echelon of Aes Sedai in terms of the Power, with few surpassing her before she was imprisoned by the Finn. After her imprisonment she stands among the lowest, but using her extremely strong angreal she is stated to far surpass her pre-imprisonment level of Power. A full explanation of channeling the One Power and the numerous abilities it grants is found here, while below is a list of Power-related abilities most relevant to Moiraine specifically: *'Earthquakes:' In contrast to most Earth-using channelers seen in the series, Moiraine makes earthquakes rather than making the ground explode beneath her enemy. *'Fear-Inducing Weave:' Moiraine can induce mindless panic in people to cause them to wildly run away. *'Fire Chasm:' A combination attack of Fire and Earth, Moiraine opens the ground beneath her enemy into a deep chasm from which searing flame erupts. *'Fire Wall:' Moiraine created a massive horizontal wall of fire stretching from horizon to horizon in front of an approaching army of Shadowspawn. *'Fog Creation:' Moiraine uses any nearby sources of water to create a fog stretching for miles. *'Healing:' Moiraine has a notable high Talent for Healing. *'Insect Control:' A secret Blue Ajah weave that allows Moiraine to repel insects or make them gather around her target to bite or sting. *'Staff Enhancement:' Moiraine showed the ability to imbue her staff with power and heat, allowing her to block an attack from a much physically stronger man, and melting his sword on contact. Key: Pre-Imprisonment | Post-Imprisonment Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Illusionists Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Staff Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:The Wheel of Time Category:Healers Category:Fear Users Category:Animal Users